Brave City Guard?
by WolfyRDrake
Summary: This is based around my OC. First Official FanFic Rated T for safety. [Lost rest of story due to time and lost flash drives. Sorry D: ]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Okay this is my first official Fan Fiction! Whooo! … I'm such a slacker.**

**Reviews are always read and appreciated!**

I sighed heavily. '_Could I really be the only brave guard left?'_ I wondered as I saw the guards cowering and trying to heard another goat that had gotten loose.

"Joseph Dewmont, get over here and help!" One of the more overweight guards yelled for me.

I heaved a sighed and wandered over. I handed my spear over to one of my fellow guards and grasped the goat's horns and in on fluid motion flipped it onto it's back.

The goat let out a pitiful bleat and got back onto it's hooves. I lead it back to the pens and shut the gate behind it.

"Thanks man." said someone as my spear was thrust back into my hands.

"Yeah… No problem." I let out a heavy sigh and headed to Telma's bar.

I saw Telma with a young girl and a Zora and quickly hid my exhaustion.

"Where is that doctor?" the girl wondered aloud.

Telma looked at me. "Joseph could you be a dear and fetch the doctor?"

The girl took notice of me. "Please sir. This boy is hurt badly."

I smiled at the girl and bowed to her and Telma. "Of course I'll go get him. Or persuade him to get along a little faster." As soon as I was out of the bar I let my exhaustion show. '_Sometimes I feel like I should be the damn legendary hero…_'

I met the doctor halfway to his place and ushered him along.

**This story is split into three parts. Sooo... See you in a few.**

**Oh and this is based when Link has to get the Zora Armor.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a stool and took a sip of my drink as the doctor stormed out and casting a glance at the dusty, green clad lad the had walked in earlier.

A few seconds later I hear a few of the guards, that had been in the back of the bar examining a map, come offer their services to Telma and the young maiden, who was in distress about the poor Zora boy. I easily was able to tune out Telma's yells as the guard's that offered their help ran out, after hearing how dangerous the journey was.

Telma turned to the green clad lad and smiled. "It seems we have one brave swordsman left." She chatted with the lad and girl for a while.

I eyed my gauntlets and helmet wondering if I'd have to dawn them on again. I pondered for a while in my mind then smiled as Telma turned to me.

"Joseph can you come as well?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course. But you know that I can be trouble." I said strapping my gauntlets back on.

Telma patted my cheek and tugged on a lock of my dark black hair. "Your help is worth the trouble. You know your reflexes are extraordinary."

I grinned helplessly before downing the rest of my drink. "You owe me for this Telma." I placed my helmet back onto my head.

I looked to the lad who smiled at me. "Ready?" I inquired.

He looked at me and nodded.

I let my hand rest on my sword. It had been years since I had used it or even ridden a horse. Yet here I was wielding a blade I never thought I'd use again and riding my stallion Granite. I looked at the lad and was quick to fill the silence.

"The name's Joseph Dewmont. What's yours?"

"Link." the lad replied soflty.

Telma looked to the two of us. "Ready boys?"

I grinned again and threw my helmet to the ground, knowing I'd do better without it. "Let's get going!"

Link spurred his horse into the lead and I traveled behind the wagon.

It was quiet for a long while then I heard Telma shout some warnings and looked behind me. A few bulblins riding bullbos were close behind us.

"I got them!" I cried unsheathing my sword.

I slowed Granite down and smiled as the two bullbos came up on both sides of me. I quickly slashed at the bulblin on my left, the one that had the bullbos reins slid off dead. I smirked and caught the arrow that Link had shot, trying to assist me.

"Watch it Link!" I yelled ramming the arrow into the bulblin's, that tried to jump onto Granite, face. The bulblin squealed in pain and hit the ground hard.

I kept the bulblins attention while Link unlocked the first gate. I charged Granite forward and felt my blade connect with flesh and bone.

"Joe we're good!" I heard Telma yell. I quickly turned Granite and spurred him forward.

I suddenly realized how close we were to Kakariko Village when I heard a strange hiss.

"Look out! The kargaroks have bombs!" I cried out spurring Granite forward trying to outsmart the kargarok.

Link apparently had a boomerang of some kind and quickly dispatched the kargarok that was above me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we reached the gate that was outside Kakariko Village. I growled as I heard a bulblin's cry followed by another. I turned Granite to see two injured bulblins running to us. I snarled under my breath and caught the arrow that one shot at me.

"Might want to hury with that lock Link." I said unsheathing my sword and sliding off of Granite.

I started to the bulblins and frowned as I saw more of them coming. I heard the gate creak open.

"Joe!" I heard Telma's call but I was too far from Granite and the bulblins were too close.

"Get going!" I said.

'_I should have stayed home this morning..._'

**Alright :D chapter two down. Wrote a little more and I've also updated chapter one.**

**Edit: Fixed the doubling.  
**


End file.
